Vishnu
Vishnu was a tribe from Survivor: India. A tribe with very strict loyalties early in the game, this was soon destroyed at the blindside of a strong alpha male. The tribe switch proved a revolution of alliances and sub alliances forming, with one former winner's plans controlling the votes at tribal council. Their tribe colour was purple. Members Original Tribe *Cecilia, the winner of Survivor: Caramoan, the sixteenth season. *Grayson, the winner of the twelfth season, Survivor: Palau. *Harry, the winner of the eighteenth season, Survivor: Marquesas. *Hunter, the fifteenth winner of the game during Survivor: Tocantins. *Joe, the winner of the nineteenth season, Survivor: Samoa. *Jon, the winner of Survivor: Palau, the eleventh season. *Karleigh, the winner of the thirteenth season, Survivor: Blood vs. Water. *Katie, the Sole Surviving All Star of season twenty, Survivor: All Stars. *Natalia, the winner of the fourteenth season, Survivor: Fiji. *Nick, the winner of Survivor: Guatemala, the seventeenth season. Original Tribe *Alexys, the youngest winner of the show at 21 during the twenty-ninth season, Survivor: Japan. *Bianca, the twenty-sixth winner of Survivor, Survivor: Caramoan. *Blue Jay, the winner of Survivor: Malaysia, the thirtieth season. *Cecilia *Darcy, the winner of Survivor: Nicaragua, the eighth season. *Grayson *Jen, the winner of the twenty-first season, Survivor: South Pacific. *Jenny, the oldest winner of the show during season twenty-four, Survivor: Vanuatu. *Marina, the first ever winner, from Survivor: Panama. *Mikey, the twenty-fifth winner of the game, Survivor: Borneo. *Nick Tribe History The purple Vishnu tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of the winners of the show from seasons 11-20, Jon, Grayson, Karleigh, Natalia, Hunter, Cecilia, Nick, Harry, Joe and Katie. Two alliances were formed early on. One alliance consisted of males Nick, Hunter, Joe and Jon, the other had Harry, Cecilia, Grayson, Katie and Karleigh which left Natalia on the outs of the tribe. The majority alliance of five believed Natalia was the biggest threat at the start of the game due to her ability to rise to power the way she did in her winning performance, Fiji. When the tribe lost the first challenge on Day 2, Natalia voted for Nick, the Vishnu men's quartet voted for Karleigh but the majority alliance felt Natalia was too large a strategic threat and she was voted out. Vishnu was able to win the next two immunity challenges, mainly because Joe carried the tribe each time in terms of physical threat. The majority alliance felt this was good for the tribe, but also painted a huge target on Joe's back. Harry spoke to the boys apart of Joe's alliance, Nick, Hunter and Jon and planted seeds of doubt about their ally. When they lost during the Day 6 Double Tribal Council, the tribe unanimously decided to vote out Joe. Even with him gone, the remaining eight members were strong and more unified, winning the remaining three challenges they had as a tribe. At this point, the rival Brahma tribe was dissolved and the remaining castaways were placed on Vishnu and the green Shiva tribes. The new Vishnu consisted of Cecilia, Grayson and Nick who stayed on the tribe, Alexys, Bianca, Blue Jay, Jen, Jenny and Mikey from the original Shiva tribe and Darcy and Marina from the Brahma tribe. Due to the large numbers advantage, the original Vishnu and Shiva tribe members formed a super alliance against Darcy and Marina, who aligned out of necessity. When the tribe lost their first immunity challenge together, the super alliance split the votes between Darcy and Marina, with the girls voting for Darcy and Marina receiving the votes from the boys. When an idol was not played at tribal council, Darcy was voted out with a majority. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges they had together. On Day 14, Vishnu lost yet again. Nick, Grayson and Marina voted for Alexys whilst Blue Jay voted for Grayson because he was told to by his alliance. The original Shiva women and Mikey voted together to send home their former ally Blue Jay for betrayals made earlier in the game. When the original Shiva alliance shifted, Bianca replaced Jen with Mikey for his physical strength, angering Jen. This choice caused Jen to talk to the minority members of the tribe, scaring the majority. Bianca felt this was too much of danger to her alliance and led to her throwing the challenge. When the tribe was at tribal, Bianca's new alliance was able to blindside Jen. In order to maintain her power with the numbers, Bianca also created a major alliance with Mikey and Marina, with laid low whilst the rest of her alliance were seen as expendable. At this point, Bianca realised the bond the former Worlds Apart castaways had and did not want Alexys to join Byron from the switched Shiva tribe when the merge comes. When Vishnu lost again, Bianca ordered her alliance to blindside Alexys and she was sent home too. Cecilia no longer fit in with the tribe and wanted a merge to come soon so she could play the game harder. When Vishnu lost however, Cecilia was voted out by the smaller alliance of Bianca. With thirteen castaways remaining, the tribes were merged with four original Vishnu members being placed on the new tribe. In the end, the most successful of the original tribe ended up being Karleigh who made the Final Five but was shortly eliminated by her alliance of Australian Outback Winners. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:India Tribes